


How to get out of a toxic environment

by hope_chan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Daminette, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Multi, Other, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_chan/pseuds/hope_chan
Summary: Marinette is about done with the bullshit happening in her life. So she takes matters into her own hands...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 93
Kudos: 1153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3. Please be nice and i would love to hear your thoughts in the comment section below. English is not my first language so if you see any mistakes kindly point them out to me and i will take care of it.   
> Thanks for reading, love Hope

Marinette had about enough of all of this. Her civilian life, as well as her superhero life were a total mess. As Marinette she was being bullied by her entire class, even Adrien, and as Ladybug she was constantly pestered by Chat Noir to go out with him.

Even her parents had been turned against her, and it was all Lila Rossi’s fault. She had wormed her way into every aspect of Marinette’s personal life. The only thing she didn’t control was Chat Noir’s behaviour. 

Alya was a strong believer in Lila and an active bully of Marinette, she took every chance she got to trip her up, push her to the ground and call her names. She even went as far as to destroy Marinette’s precious sketchbook, and the whole class just laughed at her when she kneeled on the ground in front of her destroyed work and cried her heart out. 

Adrien was one of the worst perpetrators. He was dating Lila now, and for some reason believed her every word, and when she told him that Marinette had punched her in the face, he believed her and retaliated by punching the bluenette in the face. No one helped her, and everyone just laughed at her again. 

Things like those kept happening over and over. Marinette was at the end of the road, she didn’t know what to do anymore. The only ones at her side were Luka and Kagami, and of course the Kwamii. After Hawkmoth had found Master Fu and taking the Miracle box, the old Guardian had transferred guardianship over to Ladybug and with that given up all his Memories about the Miraculous.

Chat Noir got worse after she took the mantle of Guardian over. He thought that now that the old man was gone, nobody could stop him from pestering her anymore. He kept insisting that they were soulmates, and stopped helping her with Akuma fights, when she once again told him that she didn’t feel the same way as him. 

Marinette was getting tired of her live. She didn’t think about suicide, but she was tempted to just run away. Now that she was the Guardian of the Miraculous, she had all that she needed to just go away, without telling anyone, and without leaving behind any traces. She could just use Kaalki the horse Kwamii and jump through a portal to any other place in the world. 

Plagg, Chat Noir’s Kwamii, came to her more and more, begging her to take him away from his wielder. He told her that he was no longer fit for the role of the black cat. He even told her that he found the identity of Hawkmoth, even though he couldn’t tell her because of Kwamii magic, but if she just took him away from Chat Noir, she would instantly know who the villain was, because he was the cats father.

It was a tricky situation. If she wanted to know Hawkmoth’s identity, she would have to take Chat Noir’s Miraculous away. The plus side of this was that she would kill two flies with one stone, the other was though that she would have to find a way to take both Miraculous away without losing hers.

After thinking through this problem for some time she came up with a fool proof plan. She would ask Chat Noir to switch Miraculous for a day, under the guise of training, so they were ready for another Reflekta incident. Instead of sending Tikki over to him though, she would only wait in the shadows and watch him send Plagg over with the ring. That way she would know who he was and avoid a fight with him.

It took a few weeks for her to finally set her plan into motion. It was harder because Chat Noir didn’t attend any fights in that time. When he finally decided to show up, she flagged him down after the Akuma was defeated and told him to meet her at the Eiffel tower at night. He thought she was asking him out on a date, so he instantly accepted. 

When it became time for her to leave for the meeting, she made sure that everything was ready. She had even sent Tikki over to talk to Plagg a few weeks earlier to make sure he knew what to do. She suited up and yo-yoed her way over the city and was there in record time. She only had to wait for a few minutes for Chat Noir to show up. 

“Hello Milady. What a purrfect night for a date it is, isn’t it?” he purred, taking her hand and kissing it before stepping back.

“Hey kitten. The reason I asked you to meet me here is, that I wanted to propose something. I’ve been thinking and concluded that it would be better to be prepared for another situation like Reflecta where we had to use the other’s Miraculous. I want to exchange our Miraculous to train with the other’s powers. I know you came here tonight, thinking this was a date, but I think we should postpone that for after training. What do you say kitty cat?” she explained, using a flirty tone of voice to make sure he went along with her idea. She knew he wouldn’t do it if he suspected anything.

“Milady are you finally falling for my charms?” he flirted back, and she knew that she had won. He would go along with it. She had done it. 

“I’ll tell you when were done here. How does that sound?” she asked, still in that flirty tone of voice, even though it made her sick to her stomach.

“Fine, whatever you wish my fair Lady. So how do we do this?” he asked.

“I was thinking that we look for a rooftop where we can detransform without being seen by anyone else, and then send our Kwamii with the Miraculous over to the other. That way we won’t see each other and can still exchange them without trouble.” Ladybug said, hoping he would take the bait.

“That sounds like an excellent idea Milady.” he exclaimed.

She nodded in his direction to follow her and made her way over to the rooftop she had chosen earlier. He followed her silently, and when they arrived, he made his way over to the other side of an air vent where they were both hidden from sight.

She heard him mutter his detransformation fraise and uttered some words that sounded like hers to make it seem like she was doing it herself. Then she heard him talk to Plagg in hushed whispers and a few moments later she saw the little black cat flying over to her. Without hesitance she grabbed the ring he held out to her and stored it in her yo-yo.

“Milady? Is everything alright over there?” he asked when Tikki didn’t come over to him. 

She felt bad, that she had to do this to him, but she just couldn’t take it any longer.

“I’m sorry Chat Noir, but I had to do it this way. I was not sure I could fight you, so I had to use trickery. I just couldn’t take it anymore. Your constant flirting and bugging me to go out with you, leaving me alone to fight just because you were pouting. You were supposed to be my partner in this! You should have been there for me when I needed you. I had to keep my feelings locked up because I was afraid of being preyed upon by Hawkmoth, but you were allowed to throw temper tantrums just because I don’t feel the same way you do? Do you think that’s fair? My life is a mess and I must constantly worry whether you will show up to a fight or not. I just couldn’t take it anymore!”

There was silence after that. She decided to confront him head on, since she still had to find out who he was behind his mask. When she came to the other side of the vent, she was stunned to see that it was Adrien, her classmate and former crush. Her feelings for him had evaporated a long time ago, when she heard that he was dating Lila.

“You really are an asshole Adrien Agreste! You have a girlfriend, and still you pursue me! Who do you think you are? I’m not some trophy to be won! I hate you! How could you be like this? I will never love you, do you understand that? I despise you for what you did to me and to your poor classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was your friend and trusted you and you stabbed her in the back. I have seen how you and your friends treat her, even though she didn’t do anything wrong. All she did was try to do what I already did. She was trying to out Lila Rossi as the liar that she is. You knew that she was a pathological liar and still you fell for her lies. Are you stupid? I am really starting to wonder how you came to be Chat Noir. As the new Guardian of the Miraculous I hereby renounce your right to wield the black cat Miraculous, or any other for that matter. You are clearly not suited for the role of a hero.”

With those words Ladybug turned around and left the rooftop. Instead of heading straight home, she decided to end this all once and for all. She headed straight for the Agreste Manor. Once there she didn’t wait for anyone to open for her and barged right in. When Nathalie, Gabriel Agreste’s assistant tried to stop her, she simply walked over to the woman and took the peacock brooch right off her body. The woman didn’t even have time to react, and Ladybug just continued her way to Gabriel’s atelier. 

“I am very sorry to disturb you Monsieur Agreste, but you have something that does not belong to you. In fact, it belongs to me. I already took your assistant’s Miraculous, as well as your son’s. I have had enough of this city, its people and your constant attacks so please just hand Nooroo over to me and let me leave peacefully. I will leave Paris tonight and never come back if I can. I am guessing you are doing all this to bring your wife back, so I will help you heal her and then be on my way.” she told him matter of factly.

If possible, she would have loved to record the look on his face when he realized what she just said. He was completely speechless and just nodded. He turned around, pushed some buttons on the portrait of his wife and gestured for her to follow him. They were brought underground by an elevator and stepped off the platform when they arrived in a big room with a butterfly window at the end of a walkway.

There right under the window was a glass capsule with his wife in it.

Ladybug walked over to her, opened the capsule and lay her hand on top of the woman’s heart. She pushed her healing abilities through her hand and watched as a red glow started to come from it and the woman. It took about five minutes for Emilie Agreste’s eyes to open. She was finally healed.

“Dear!” Gabriel exclaimed and rushed over to her. He took her in his arms and held her lovingly. Emilie looked a little dazed and confused, but Ladybug knew that she would be fine from now on. She had healed any damage the broken peacock Miraculous had caused. Emilie Agreste would continue to live her life until she would die of old age, peacefully in her sleep. 

Gabriel finally released his wife and turned to Ladybug. 

“Thank you, Ladybug, for healing my wife. I see now that I was going about this all wrong. I should have asked for help from the start. I was just so lost in my grief that all I could think of was to take your and Chat Noir’s Miraculous by force. I am very sorry. There is just one thing I would like to ask you. What did you mean when you said, you already took my son’s Miraculous? To my knowledge he is a completely normal boy, a little sheltered maybe. But still completely normal.”

“I am sorry to inform you that Adrien is the former holder of the black cat Miraculous. I had to take it away from him today, because his behaviour was no longer acceptable and as the new Guardian of the Miraculous it is my duty to take care of such individuals. I did not know his or your identity before today, but I knew that Hawkmoth was Chat Noir’s father, so I tricked him into giving his ring to me and found his identity out that way. Afterwards I came right here, he should be arriving soon by the way.” Ladybug explained. 

“I am sorry to hear that my son turned out to be such a nuisance. I should have been more observant to his tendencies. I heard that he was dating that Lila Rossi girl now. She was a good pawn for Hawkmoth, but now that I think about it, she is a manipulative liar. I am at fault for this. I let her come near my son and stick her claws into him. Don’t worry Ladybug, I will correct this, and I will see to it that that girl never ever comes close to my son or his class ever again.”

Ladybug was surprised by his compassionate words. She decided the that Gabriel Agreste was not a bad person, he had just been riddled with grief.

“See to it that you do that Monsieur Agreste and no one will ever know what happened to Hawkmoth. I will keep your identity a secret. But would you consider doing me a small favour?” she asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Of course, Ladybug, whatever you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long, but i had to delete some stuff from my pc before i could continue writing, since there was no more space for saving anything. Now I'm back though and i will try to update more often. I won't promise the arrive of the next chapter, but i will do my best.   
> Thank you to everyone that read this story and for the wonderful comments.   
> Please enjoy this chapter :)

“When you get rid of Lila Rossi, make it public and see to it that everyone knows that all that comes out of her mouth are lies.”

“With pleasure Ladybug. Oh right, I nearly forgot to give this to you. Farewell Nooroo, I am sorry that I misused you for such a long time. I hope that your next wielder is a better person than me. Nooroo I hereby renounce you.”

He took the pin out and handed it over to Ladybug. 

“Thank you, Gabriel. I will personally see to it that his next wielder is one with good intentions. I wish you and your family only the best for the rest of your live.” she said with a gentle smile.

When they were done, they brought Emilie up to Gabriel’s atelier where they were promptly greeted by a very angry Adrien. His anger evaporated instantly though when he saw that his mother was with them.

“Mom? Is that really you? What happened to you? You were gone for four years and now you suddenly appear? What is going on? And what is Ladybug doing here? Father?” he asked confused.

“Son, I am ashamed to inform you that, until a few minutes ago, I was the terrorist known as Hawkmoth. I tried to take the Miraculous because your mother was in a magical coma caused by the broken peacock Miraculous. I thought I had no other choice but to forcefully get the Ladybug earrings and the black cat ring from you. After Ladybug stormed in here, she told me that she knew my identity and that she could help me save my wife. I took her to your mother, and she healed her right away. Had I known that it was this easy, I would have asked her to do that from the start instead of attacking her repeatedly. I am very sorry that you, your friends and the whole city of Paris had to go through all this because I couldn’t let your mother go. I just thought that, if I brought your mother back, that we could finally be a normal family again. I realize now that I was wrong. I neglected you, and left you on your own, even though you would have needed me. All of this has happened because of me, and I promise that I will change, work harder as a father, and be there for you and your mother properly. I can’t do that though, if I am in prison so I have already talked to Ladybug and she has promised to keep my identity a secret, in exchange for a small favor.”

„What favor?“ Adrien asked, still a little overwhelmed from the new knowledge.

„I have promised to get rid of Lila Rossi. She is a bad influence on you and your peers. She is a manipulative, compulsive liar and i will not accept such behavior near my son any longer. You will end your relationship with her as soon as we are done here. I expect you to keep your distance from her from now on. Are we clear Adrien?“ Gabriel asked, and Adrien just nodded numbly.

„Good, since we’re done here I will take my leave now. It was a pleasure to make business with you Mister Agreste. I hope you can hold up your end of the deal.“ Ladybug stated, before she went out the door and left for home.

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to make good on his promise. The next day at school was for sure an interesting one.  
When Marinette came into her classroom that day, everyone was on high alert. Something had happened, and though she didn’t quite know what exactly it was, she was hoping that it had something to do with her deal with Gabriel.

„What do you mean, you’re breaking up with me? I thought you loved me? What changed your mind so suddenly Adrien?“ was the first thing the young heroine heard when she came into the room.

„Lila, i told you already that this wasn’t my decision. My father told me to break up with you. He said that you are a bad influence on me and that, if i wanted to stay in school, i had to break our relationship off. You know how he is. I can’t go against him. He’ll take me out of school if i don’t obey.“ Adrien tried to explain, and Marinette had to bite her lips hard to not start laughing.

So that was how Gabriel was going to get rid of the annoying girl. He made Adrien break up with her, and depending on her reaction she would make her move. She was hoping that Gabriel had a plan in case something went wrong.

„Why would your father suddenly hate me like this Adrien? We had such a good relationship. What changed his mind so suddenly? Tell me!“ Lila’s fake tears made Marinette sick. How could anyone believe those crocodile tears? It was so obvious they were fake. 

„To tell you the truth, my mother is back. She suddenly came back after being gone for three years. I don’t know the details, and i really don’t care, I’m just happy that she’s back. My father has changed since she returned. He went back to being the loving man i remember and i don’t want to lose him again. So, even though i don’t want to hurt you Lila, i have to do this. I love my parents and i am happy that my family is finally back to the way it was before she disappeared.“ 

Everyone in the room was shocked into silence by his words. His mother had returned? And suddenly his father didn’t approve of his relationship with Lila anymore. What had happened in such a short time?

„So, you’re telling us that your mother is really back? Dude, I’m so happy for you. Though i don’t understand why they would make you break up with Lila. She’s such a sweetheart.“ Nino exclaimed, and the whole class nodded at his words.

„Well, about that. There is something you guys don’t know about Lila…“ Adrien began, but hesitated when he saw the glare the girl in question gave him.

„What ever do you mean Adrien? What don’t they know about me that would change anything?“ Lila asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes and an edge of anger in her voice. Though she still tried to sound sweet.

„How about the fact that you, Miss Rossi, are a pathological liar and a manipulative little bitch?“ a voice suddenly sounded from behind Marinette. She had to hold back a snicker when she realized that it was Gabriel Agreste himself, standing in the entrance of their classroom.

„Monsieur Agreste! How could you say something so vile about my top student. Lila is nothing but a sweet, caring and loving person. How did you come to such a conclusion?“ Miss Bustier suddenly intervened, trying to calm the storm that was brewing in her classroom.

„Really? Sweet and loving AND caring? However did she give you that impression i wonder? The Lila Rossi i know, has lied her way into my house, sexually harassed my son, and turned every single one of her peers against your former „top student“. How exactly is it that you believe her? I know for a fact, that this young woman has never met Jagged Stone, Prince Ali or Clara Nightingale and if anyone in this class had ever had the thought of checking, what she told you, via the internet, they would have had to search for years to find anything at all, because there is no evidence of them ever meeting. I for example actually know Clara Nightingale. I have also talked to her, and when i mentioned Lila Rossi, she asked me if i was crazy. She had never even heard the name before i mentioned it to her. So please, Miss Bustier, tell me that i am wrong.“ Gabriel Agreste growled in a threatening voice.

Miss Bustier visibly shrunk in on herself and couldn’t even meet his eyes anymore. 

„What are you saying Monsieur Agreste! Lila is the best human being i know. She is awesome, humble and always there when we need her. How could you be so awful, and threatening Adrien to make him break up with her is just low. Who do you think you are?“ Alya screamed, standing up to defend her new best friend.

„I am my sons father, and i only do what i think is best for him. Lila Rossi is a liar and a bully. If you don’t believe my words, how about you believe her own words then? I have cameras in my mansion that are practically everywhere, except mine and Adriens bedrooms. I know exactly what happens in my house and i have proof of her transgressions. Lila Rossi has lied her way into my house, and manipulated my son into doing things he never would have done without her influence.“ Gabriel explained with an expression made of ice.

Then, without prompting, his assistant Nathalie walked into the room with her tablet ready to show everyone the true face of Lila Rossi.

„Come on Adrien. You know what a goody goody Marinette is. She won’t stop trying until we do something about her. I already have the whole class on my side, but if she sees you beside me she will be crushed and finally leave.“ Lila’s unmistakable voice sounded from the video and a hush fell over the gathered class.

„I don’t know Lila. I mean, yeah she deserves it for always trying to expose you, but she is right. Lying isn’t good. What will you do when everyone finds out that you lied to them the whole time?“ Adrien asked innocently.

„Oh please.“ Lila scoffed, looking at her nails and shooting him a poisonous smile. „As if these stupid sheep would ever find out that everything i tell them is a lie. They won’t ever realize how stupid they are. I’ve already got them under my thumb, there is nothing that can stop me. Please not even Ladybug could convince them that we aren’t friends. If she ever came up to them and told them that i was i liar, all i would have to do is say that we had a fight and that this was her revenge. Everyone would finally hate that stupid bitch. Believe me, all we have to do is get rid of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and nobody will ever get between us anymore. Come on Adrien, do it for me. You love me right? Your father loves me as well, how could you disappoint your own dear father?“ 

After Lila’s little speech from the video, everyone in the classroom turned to her and looked at her with heartbroken faces. 

„How could you, Lila?! I thought we were friends!“ Alya screeched and everyone fell out of their stupor and accused her of being a liar and a cheater. How had they not seen this?

„Come on Hawkmoth, if there ever was a perfect timing to akumatize me it is now!“ Lila suddenly exclaimed and everyone froze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, SO Sorry that i haven't updated until now. My life has just been really hectic... I'm moving, fighting depression, and looking for a job... its really hard to find inspiration sometimes and I'm really sorry that you have to wait because of that... But here i am, trying to give you something to read, i hope you like it...  
> Thanks for waiting,  
> Love Hope

_*"Come on Hawkmoth, if there ever was a perfect timing to akumatize me it is now!" Lila suddenly exclaimed and everyone froze.*_

"Did... did you just ask Hawkmoth too.... akumatize you?" Alya stuttered, too perplexed to think.

Everyone was baffled, how could anyone, even someone who hates Ladybug, ask for Hawkmoth to use them? 

The only one not surprised by this situation, was Marinette. She had already guessed a long time ago that Lila let herself be akumatized willingly on more than one occasion. She was just surprised that she would ask for his help in front of the whole classroom. There was no way she could ever turn this situation around in her favor. 

There were several eyewitnesses, including Markov, Max's intelligent Robot friend, who was recording everything he saw.

No one would believe Lila ever again, and now they had video evidence against her as well. Even though no one knew yet that Hawkmoth had been 'defeated', there was no way for her to come back from this.

"I- Its not what you think! I swear! I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean it! I would never work together with Hawkmoth! He's a terrorist, i would never do something like that!" Lila exclaimed, trying to save her skin.

But it was no use, everyone had heard her clearly, and they knew that she really did mean every word she had said.

"Besides, those videos that he showed you are clearly fake. I would never say something like that. I have always tried my best for all of you! You're my friends! And haven't i always tried to become friends with Marinette? I even talked to some pretty famous and influential people for her. I asked Jagged Stone to give her a chance!!"

"Stop it with your lies, Lie-la! Everyone knows that Jagged and Marinette are practically family. He announced on live TV that he sees her as his honorary niece! Marinette has already designed a lot of stuff for Jagged Stone. She even won a designing competition held by Gabriel Agreste himself. Adrien modeled her Hat. Everyone knows that she even knows Clara Nightingale pretty well, since they worked on a Music Video together. Stop it with your lies! Nobody believes you anymore." Alya explained angrily.

There was nothing Lila could do to persuade them anymore, so she did the first thing that came to her mind, she tried to run. Before she made it even two steps away, Kim tackled her to the ground and held her there. 

She started screaming and kicking angrily, but she had no chance against the much heavier Jock.

Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted by the cold voice of Gabriel.

"I believe we should call the police now. I'm sure they will be very interested in someone who willingly works together with a terrorist. Nathalie, i will let you handle the rest. Adrien, we are going home now. We have a lot to talk about. Miss Bustier, i think you have a class to begin?"

Miss Bustier started stuttering and blushing, but put herself back together quickly. Clapping her hands she ordered the class to silence and everyone went back to their seat quietly.

The only one not moving an inch was Kim, he stayed where he was, on top of the still screaming and kicking Lila.

Not even half an hour later, there was a knock on the door of the classroom and five Policemen came in, looking serious.

„We are here to arrest one Lila Rossi, on charges of accessory to terrorism, slander and sexual harassment. Where is she?“ one of them bellowed out.

The whole class just pointed to Kim, still sitting on top of the Liar.

„Lila Rossi, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court.“

„Officer, you don’t understand! This is all a big misunderstanding! I never worked with Hawkmoth willingly. He threatened me into doing it!! He said that if i didn’t help him that he would kill my mother. She is an important person in the Italian Embassy!! You HAVE to believe me!! I’m telling the truth!!……“

While Lila was spouting her nonsense the policemen took her and escorted her out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its not that long... but i did my best... i hope you guys like it. I'll start on the next chapter soon, i promise i will try to continue this faster than until now...  
> Love Hope


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila got taken away by the police, Alya and the others realize their mistakes, and Marinette doesn't care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised i would update faster, so here i am. I hope you like it.  
> Love Hope

_*While Lila was spouting her nonsense the policemen took her and escorted her out of the building.*_

„Well that went better than I thought it would.“ Marinette remarked sarcastically.

Everyone in the classroom turned to her, and suddenly they realized what they had been doing to her. They had ostracized her, hurt her and bullied her, and she had been right all along. They had believed that manipulative bitch over their longtime friend.

Alya in particular felt like the world was suddenly crashing down on her. She had believed a liar over her best friend. Her best friend that had always done her best for everyone around her, without asking for anything but trust in return. She hadn’t even listened to her.

„MARINETTE!!!! I am SO SORRY Girl. I was the worst friend in history. God i should have listened to you and instead i believed that bitch!! How could i be so stupid?!?! I didn’t even think to check if what she was telling me was the truth, i just stood there and sucked it all up. I am the worst person ever! Can you please forgive me? I will never make a mistake like that again, i promise with all my heart!!“ Alya cried, groveling in front of Marinette and pleading her to forgive her.

But Marinette didn’t feel like forgiving them, they had hurt her too much. She couldn’t just accept their apologies and act like none of that had ever happened. They had broken everything that she held dear, and even if they had been blinded by Lila’s lies, they should have never destroyed her things, hurt her or treated her the way they had. She was not going to forgive them.

„You are right Alya, you will NEVER make a mistake like that again.“ Marinette said coldly.

Alya immediately thinking that Marinette was forgiving her, went in for a hug, which Marinette skillfully dodged.

„That does not mean that i forgive you Alya. That means that you won’t have the chance to make a mistake like that again, because we won’t ever be friends again. In fact none of you will, and you will also not see me anymore. I am leaving Paris, everything that i wanted to accomplish before doing so has been done and now there is no-one and nothing holding me back here. I have no reason to stay. The only people left in my life are Luka, Kagami, Jagged, Penny and Clara. I no longer care about my parents or you guys. You lost that right when you destroyed my Sketchbook. Anything else i could have forgiven, but not that. I am done with this city, and all of you.“

With those words, Marinette went back to her seat, took her bag and left the school forever. She would never set another foot in that wretched place. All she had were bad memories there and she just wanted to forget all of that.

The class looked after her in stunned silence. No-one knew what to say after that. They knew that they had fucked up big time, but they had thought that Marinette would forgive them for sure. She had always been the nicest person anyone knew, but they soon realized that even the most benevolent people had a breaking point and that Marinette had reached hers a long time ago.

That day was the last time anyone from the class ever saw Marinette in person.

——————————————————————

After Marinette left the school, she went home one last time to get all of the things she would take with her. She had already prepared everything the day before, and she even knew where she was going to live from now on.

She had decided that she wanted to go to Gotham City, in New Jersey, USA. She knew that there already was a group of heroes, or Vigilantes, there and wanted to make their lives a little bit easier. She wouldn’t go out as Ladybug for now, but she had decided to try to get rid of the bad Luck that was deeply rooted in the whole City.

Since she was the only Guardian left (she had already gone to the Guardians Temple in Tibet, but she had sadly found out that there was nobody there. After they had been released from the Sentimonster created by the young Master Fu, it seems that they had already lost all the time they had left and were nothing more than dust when they came back), she had decided that it was her best course of action.

With everything packed she took the horse Miraculous out of the Miracle Box and transformed with Kaalki’s help.

„I will SO NOT miss this place.“ she laughed to herself and opened the portal that would take her to Gotham.

„Goodbye Paris. I hope that i never have to come back here again.“ With those words she turned and went through the portal, into her new future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I haven't posted anything for quite some time...(again) i hope you like this chapter :)

When Marinette walked out of the portal, the first thing she saw was a dark sky. It was already relatively late in Gotham, of course there would be a time difference between her new living place and Paris. Since she had already prepared a place to live, a nice old mansion that used to belong to some rich folk until a few years ago, on the outskirts of town. She would head there first and think about what to do from then on later.

Before she could take even two steps though, she was interrupted by a katana at her throat. Through all of her inner musings she had forgotten to keep vigilant and had missed the Robin watching her. Normally this would never have happened, but she was so giddy to get away from Paris that she had gotten careless.

"State your name and business or live with the consequences!" Robin hissed, sounding suspiciously a lot like a cat. She had of course researched the vigilantes of Gotham, and knew that the newest Robin was not very nice company. She had read that he was pretty fast to threaten people if he thought that he could get away with it.

"First of all, rude?! And second, I am not obligated to tell you anything, but I'll play nice, since this is your city and I am the intruder here. Right now my name is Mare, but that won't be the name I'll have when you see me the next time." she answered with a smirk on her face. She hadn't yet decided which Miraculous she would use in Gotham, but right then she thought that it would be fun to play a little and thought that a mix of the cat and fox would probably be the perfect combination for what she had planned in Gotham.

"What is your reason for coming to Gotham? Are you a villain? An Antihero? A vigilante? Why are you here and what are your plans for this city?" Robin growled, reminding her more and more of a cat.

"I don't have to tell you anything little bird. But I'm in a generous mood so I'll tell you a little bit of what I have planned. I'm here to help your City. There is so much bad Luck and Miasma in this City and I have the means to lessen it. I probably won't be able to get rid of it entirely but I'll do my best. As for what exactly I am? You could just call me the Guardian Angel of Gotham. Have a nice night!" with those words she opened another portal right behind her and jumped through, before Robin could even react.

Robin tried to follow her through the portal, but it was already closed. He scoffed and decided that the best course of action would be to call the encounter in and let Batman know that there was a new player in town. He wasn't sure yet if they were good or evil, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be the last he saw of them.

"B, we have a problem. A new meta is in Gotham, they call themselves Mare and told me that they are the Guardian Angel of Gotham. As far as I can tell their powers include teleportation. I don't know much more, but they said that the next time we meet their name will be different. What should we do?" Robin asked, sure that Batman was going to tell him to come home as soon as possible. He hated it when he was treated like a child, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it other than prove himself to his father and earn his respect.

"Come back to the cave and we'll do a debrief when everyone is here. The next time you see them, do not engage and wait until I get there, I want to have a word with them myself.

* * *

When Marinette walked out of the portal this time there was no one waiting for her. She let her transformation fall and threw a sugarcube to Kaalki. Then she decided to look around her new home. When she purchased it she read that it was the old home of the Drake family and that the garden was adjacent to the estate of the Wayne family. She wondered if she should go over there and introduce herself right away but decided against it. She could still go there a few days later, she was in no hurry.

She walked through the whole house and realized that she had a lot of work to do. The interior reminded her too much of the Agreste mansion, it was cold and monochrome. She would have gone to buy some paint for the walls right away, but she wanted to look around the whole house first and decide what she wanted to do with it. She would need a room to work in for her comissions. 

When she was done with looking around, she went into her future bedroom. The masterbedroom looked just as bland as the rest of the house.

"Oh my... I really do have my work cut out for me... This whole house needs a massive makeover. Tikki, do you think it's already too late to go shopping today? It is already turning dark outside, well darker..." Marinette murmured, knowing that there was no way her Kwami would allow her to walk around Gotham alone at night. 

"I'm sorry Marinette, but it's too dangerous to walk as yourself, and too suspicious to go out with a Miraculous and buy house supplies. I know that this isn't what we were expecting but I think we can live with it for one more night, don't you?" Tikki asked, worried that no matter what she said to her holder, she would still want to go outside. But even Marinette knew that it was just too dangerous. Tikki was right, one night wouldn't hurt her too much and she can work better after a good nights rest anyways.

"You are, of course, right Tikki. We can start with the renovations tomorrow, I don't want to test my Luck too much tonight. I already got away from one dangerous situation, I don't need to get into the next not even two hours later. Let's just go to sleep for tonight and start everything else tomorrow with a fresh mind and clearer eyes." With those words Marinette made her way back to the bedroom and got herself ready for bed. 

Feeling like she was finally somewhere safe and home, she fell asleep within minutes and had a restful, dreamless night of sleep.


End file.
